Darkness Over Kanto
by Firered7
Summary: Slightly traumatized by his past and his weakness, Ash Ketchum goes into exile hoping to become stronger. But with his departure, darkness has nearly swallowed up the Kanto region. With Kanto nearly engulfed by Team Rocket, said trainer may be the region's last hope.


I don't own Pokemon, go talk to Gamefreak and Nintendo about that.

/

Darkness Over Kanto

Slightly traumatized by his past and his weakness, Ash Ketchum goes into exile hoping to become stronger. But with his departure, darkness has nearly swallowed up the Kanto region. With Kanto nearly engulfed by Team Rocket, said trainer may be the region's last hope.

/

Icy wind gusts swirled about the mountaintop of Mt. Silver as snow fell from the sky like there was no tomorrow. The bitter chill, the tough climb, the snow, and the cutting winds would have beaten most trainers; but not HIM. No, he deserved this. Shielded somewhat from the elements in a cavern inside the mountain, a young teen with black hair, a red jacket and a black t-shirt underneath it, blue jeans, and glowing red eyes loomed inside the mountain. A small, yellow mouse-like Pokemon stood on his shoulder as the trainer stared at the world below. Gritting his teeth, the teen began to review his life. Six plus years of trying to become a "Pokemon Master", and what did he have to show for it. He had nothing...he lost in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos. The only thing worse was his "friends". They told him that he should keep trying, and he'd eventually accomplish his goals. Couldn't they see that he was worthless and pathetic. He was weak and it was his weakness that almost cost him one of the things most precious to him...

/

Bright blue waters splashed onto the shore of Cinnabar Island as a younger, much more cheerful, Ash Ketchum stood beside a girl with orange hair, emerald green eyes, a yellow tank-top, and denim shorts.

"I told you it was perfect fishing weather, aren't you glad you decided to go fishing rather than pout about your loss in the Kalos league?!" Misty exclaimed with a fishing pole in her hands.

"I don't think I've seen a better day!" Ash replied, snapping out of his bad mood.

Reaching into his backpack for a fishing pole, Ash pulled out a shiny fishing rod and smirked.

"Just watch and learn from the fishing master!"

"Fishing master?" Misty scoffed, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I don't think so."

"Yeah, just you watch." Ash retorted.

"Pika!" Pikachu chimed in as he stood beside Ash.

Holding his fishing rod in his hand, Ash cast his reel into the water hoping to catch something. Suddenly, feeling the sharp tug of something in the water, Ash yanked his pole up only to find a metal can on the end of his fishing pole.

"Good catch, Ash," Misty jeered playfully. "I don't think I'll be able to beat that."

Rolling his eyes, the trainer took the can off his fishing line. Suddenly, bright red flames shot up into the sky from the Cinnabar Island volcano. A black cloud of soot billowed from the mountain before a mighty tremor ripped through the ground, shaking the island to its core.

"What's going on?!" Misty exclaimed in confusion.

"The volcano must be erupting!" Ash yelped.

Bright flashes of light lit up the sky as even more bright red flames spewed out of the volcano.

"Let's go check it out!" Misty cried as she motioned for Ash to follow her.

As the trainers rushed towards the volcano, a flaming, bird-like Pokemon emerged from the volcano. A giant energy blast stunned the bird and sent it plummeting to the ground. As the mysterious bird Pokemon hit the ground with a thud, a cloud of dust shrouded the flaming bird.

"What is it?" Misty questioned.

As the dust cleared, Ash quickly reached into his pocket for his Pokedex before pointing the device at the fiery bird to scan it.

"Moltres, the flame Pokemon. Moltres is one of the legendary bird Pokemon. It is said that its appearance indicates the coming of spring." the Pokedex said.

"Wow, it's a Moltres!" Misty gasped in amazement.

"It's not every day you see a Moltres!" Ash added.

"Good observations children, you two are just like Sherlock Holmes." a chilling voice rang out.

Suddenly, a man in a dark brown overcoat stepped forward and glared at the teens. Looking into the man's eyes, Ash realized who the man was immediately. For Ash could recognize those charcoal black eyes anywhere.

"I believe that I'm going to have to ask you two to leave," the man sneered. "that Moltres now belongs to Team Rocket."

"I don't think so!" Misty spat. "Who do you think you are?!"

"I am Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket–and you are in my way." the villain growled.

"We're not going to let you take Moltres!" Ash lashed out, nodding to Pikachu.

Staring over at Ash, the infamous leader gritted his teeth as he instantly recognized the trainer.

"Ah, the child from Pallet Town," Giovanni chuckled. "I should have figured."

"If you want Moltres you're going to have to go through us!" Misty hissed.

"Then so be it." Giovanni replied coldly.

Reaching into his overcoat, the mob boss pulled out a red and white orb before tossing it into the air.

"Persian, Power Gem."

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash countered.

Before Pikachu could even fully charge its attack, Persian unleashed a bright pink beam of light that engulfed the electric mouse.

"Pika!" Pikachu grunted as he skidded across the ground.

"Persian, Shadow Claw." Giovanni ordered.

"Gyarados, time to stop Persian in its tracks, Aqua Tail!" Misty exclaimed as she threw a Poke Ball.

Emerging from the red and white capsule, the sea serpent Pokemon twirled around as it surrounded its tail in a swirling current of water. Slamming its tail into the charging feline Pokemon, Gyarados watched as its foe tumbled across the ground.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

Storing up electricity in its body, the electric type quickly discharged the stored energy and fired a bright yellow lightning bolt at Persian. Striking the cat Pokemon, electricity flowed through Persian's body and immobilized the feline Pokemon.

"Enough!" Giovanni exploded. "Persian use Power Gem!"

Bright pink light gleamed from the gem on Persian's head before a bright pink beam of light was shot out from the gem. Aiming the beam at Gyarados, Persian watched as its foe fell in defeat.

"Shadow Claw!" Giovanni growled, pointing at Pikachu.

Darting towards Pikachu, Persian took a swipe at Pikachu with its shadow-cloaked claws.

"Pika!" Pikachu shrieked as tumbled across the ground.

"Power Gem." Giovanni hissed.

Firing one last energy beam at its foe, Persian lifted its head up with pride as its foe was defeated.

"'Pikachu!" Ash yelped as he ran over to his starter's side and clutched the unconscious Pokemon in his arms.

"Now I believe that Moltres is mine." Giovanni said with a smirk as he marched towards the trainers.

"You're not going to take Moltres!" Misty shouted as she lunged towards the villain as she tried to punch Giovanni.

Grabbing her arm, the villain chuckled and shook his head. Throwing Misty to the ground, Giovanni pointed at the quick-tempered gym leader.

"You shouldn't have done that, now I'm going to have to teach you a lesson–Persian use Power Gem."

Persian's gem on its forehead began to glow just before it fired another beam of light that engulfed the gym leader and threw her into the side of the mountain.

"Misty!" Ash shrieked in despair as he rushed over to his long time traveling companion.

Tears started to well up in Ash's eyes as he glanced over the gym leader. Blood trickled down the gym leader's head from a small cut on her head, dirt and dust covered Misty's body from crashing into the side of the mountain. Fortunately, the gym leader's injuries didn't seem that bad compared to what they could have been and looked like they would be from the impact.

"Misty, speak to me!"

Placing his hand his her right wrist, Ash let out a sigh of relief as he felt a pulse.

"Let this be a lesson to you children, stay out of my way." Giovanni admonished. "Next time I won't be so kind to your friend and her actions next time just might be her last."

Trapping Moltres in a glowing plasma cage, Giovanni snapped his fingers. Suddenly, a large hovering platform arrived as a transport for the Team Rocket leader and his new prize. Clenching his fists in fury, Ash felt a burning anger sweep over him as he watched Giovanni get away. Ash was livid, not only because Giovanni got away; but he felt guilt for letting something like this happen. He should have been strong enough to protect Misty, and he felt as if he had failed her. With tears in his eyes, Ash looked down at the gym leader and sighed.

"This will never happen again–I promise." Ash vowed as he tended to Misty's wounds.

/

A new trainer stood at the top of Mt. Silver as Ash found the desire to travel was gone and the desire to become a "Pokemon master" faded away with it. His desire to challenge league after league was gone, his cheery personality, the foolish pursuits of a child, and all the other things that held him back had melted away. Standing at the top of Mt. Silver, Ash felt like his past was a million miles away. And with it, Ash Ketchum had faded away and only Red remained.

/

The scent of chlorine permeated the air of a large room with a swimming pool stationed in the center of the room. Waves splashed about inside the pool as a young girl with blonde hair and emerald green eyes jumped into the water.

"Auntie Misty, did you see that jump?!" the girl beamed, swimming about in the pool.

"Yes, you will be just like your mother one day." Misty replied with a smile.

Tapping her fingers on the armrest of her chair, Misty sighed as she looked around the gym. A deep melancholy overwhelmed the young gym leader and it had been eating her for a while.

"You're still upset, aren't you?" a familiar voice echoed.

Looking over to the chair beside her, Misty eyed a woman with blonde hair and green eyes. Nodding slightly, the orange-haired trainer looked away for a second.

"I just don't know." Misty whispered.

"I think you do know." the woman replied.

Misty grimaced as she looked back over at the woman and sighed.

"I don't understand why he would leave like that. He usually tells somebody about his stupid adventures."

"Sis, I don't think that is all you're upset about." the woman said as she glared at Misty.

Misty's face turned red as she crossed her arms out of annoyance.

"Daisy, if you're implying that–!" Misty snapped before stopping in mid-sentence.

"You miss him don't you?" Daisy chuckled.

As much as Misty wanted to deny the charges, the gym leader knew that her sisters had already known about her "feelings" for a certain trainer and that it was no use trying to hide it.

"I thought after he left that everything between us was over. I told myself it was just a childhood crush, but that's when I realized I couldn't shake him off." Misty said. "I kind of want what you and Tracey have, you got to settle down and start a family. But after last year's incident, Ash left. He didn't tell me, he didn't tell anybody. I told him that it wasn't his fault, but he didn't even seem to care. He just left as if he didn't care about anybody or anything. I didn't get to tell him anything, not even goodbye; and now he's gone and no one can find him. And on top of it, practically the entire Kanto region is controlled by Team Rocket."

"Don't give up, I'm sure we'll find him eventually." Daisy assured. "We sent a search party to look for him."

"Right, like the other dozens of search parties that came up empty." Misty replied sarcastically. "We don't even have a clue where to look for him at."

Getting up from her seat, Misty stormed off down the hallway and into her room. Collapsing on the bed, tears fell down the gym leader's face as she looked up at the aqua-colored ceiling. They had been searching for months to no avail, and the clock was ticking. It seemed that which each month that passed, Team Rocket had taken over another city. Now with all three Kanto legendary birds now in the hands of Giovanni, it seemed like the organization had become invincible.

/

Author's Note: With this quick two thousand word prologue, I think you get the idea of this story. I prefer to start with a short prologue before writing actual chapters, so I'm sure the subsequent updates will be longer.

Don't forget to review, this is Firered7 signing out!


End file.
